


Team for Two

by Souiukara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Tooru and Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro - Freeform, I'm Sorry, Iwa-chan swears so teen rating, M/M, Post-Karasuno Match, Sorry?, Well sorry for bad grammar, and questionable plot, aquarium date, it became a comedy in chapter 2, not sorry, there is no smex here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souiukara/pseuds/Souiukara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1-Oikawa calling Iwaizumi in the middle of the night after losing to Karasuno.<br/>Chapter 2-Oikawa gets hauled off to an aquarium and they meet Hanamaki there.<br/>Chapter 3-What actually happens at the aquarium (in progress)</p><p> </p><p>Tried to keep it somewhat cannon for chapter 1, so if you haven't read 171.5 of the manga it might be weird in some places and no, I'm not sure what happened in chapter 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work that was created when I was supposed to be doing actual work. I feel like I died a little after I wrote it because this is a new form of procrastination. If you can't tell I fell into Iwaoi hell and can't get out. Please send help. Or maybe a proofreader/someone to help me decide how to incorporate fluid conversation and story. I will be happy if someone enjoys my trash even a little bit. Thank you for reading this.  
> Sorry I have an inability to use tabs and if it's hard to see who's talking.

He could only watch the ball drop, propelled by the glancing blow off his arms. He wanted to chase it to the end but he couldn’t reach it, couldn’t stop it, couldn’t win. His legs were frozen in place as time began to stall.  Just one more chance, please, let me reach it.  The thud echoed through the court as the ball hit the floor and his eyes snapped open.

“Damn it!” he growled as he pressed the palms of his hands to his forehead after recognizing that this was the third time he woke after dreaming of yesterday’s events with frightening clarity. The second time he woke after seeing his team fail to hold back their tears. The first time had been after seeing Iwaizumi cry from frustration. He rarely saw that guy cry and could count the number of times he had on his hands. Iwaizumi was usually the one to console others and slap them on the back to say “next time we’ll win!” with that unwavering confidence of his. To see that usually calm face scrunched up with his eyes red made him unable to breathe, but he had felt a disconcerting sense of calm. The usual rush of self-hatred and anger he normally felt after a loss had been there but it was kept under control by an unnatural stillness. It hadn’t been seeing his fellow third year Yudacchi cry that calmed him as he had proclaimed it to be to the others, but Iwaizumi. Somewhere in his mind he felt that even though Iwaizumi and the others lost this time, there was another time in the future where they would win because they grew stronger from this. Perhaps he might not be on that team with them the next time they won, but there would be a moment when they would feel satisfied and he would be feel fulfilment through that. If anyone was going to win next time, he knew it was going to be Iwaizumi- even if he wasn’t setting the ball for him anymore.  
“I wonder if that’s how Iwa-chan has felt all this time,” he sighed as he recalled the countless times Iwaizumi had wordlessly supported him. Or through violence, that was Iwa-chan’s other preferred method as he ruefully rubbed his nose thinking of the time that blasted Tobio-chan made him snap.  
He let out a soft laugh as he muttered, “That’s a pretty sad way to make yourself feel better though…”  
After yawning and stretching for a bit, he reached over for his phone. After blankly staring at the screensaver for five minutes he unlocked it and reread the last conversation he had.

Oikawa-chan~!: gonna go take a bath now  
Iwa-chan’s face: Don’t stay in too long  
Oikawa-chan~!: why does it matter to u how pruney i get?  
Iwa-chan’s face: Knee  
Oikawa-chan~!: u worry too much about that! gave it a compress already mooom~ i’m gonna rename u to that  
Mom: Shut up Shittykawa  
Oikawa-chan~!: Yeees mom~ i’ll call u after  
Mom: Whatever  
Oikawa-chan~!: so that means okay, yeah??

A short while later-  
“Heeeey…Iwa-chan, I need you to come beat me up.” Oikawa murmured, “you awake yet? You should be since you picked up on the first couple of rings.”  
“…Trashykawa, do you have something to say to me of actual importance.” Iwaizumi groaned, sheets rustling as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.  
Oikawa chuckled, “I’ve finally won at something over you, so you need to beat me up right? Like you prooomised~ I said to bring it on.”  
“It’s 3 in the morning. You’re delirious right now. What the heck did you win at, dumbass,” Iwaizumi grumbled in response.  
Oikawa laughed, picturing Iwaizumi’s grumpy face. “I won at absoluuutely nothing!”  
Iwaizumi scratched his head and sighed. “…You have five minutes to spit it out then.”  
Oikawa tapped his phone knowingly, “You usually don’t sit up if you want to fall asleep again.”  
“I can fall asleep sitting up too. When you can’t fall asleep it’s because you have nightmares.”  
“I’m not a kid anymore Iwa-chan!”  
“You still act like one.”  
“Hahaha…jeez”  
“…”  
“Hey, Iwa-chan. You said I’ll move forward, but what if…I don’t want to leave someone behind. Is that possible?”  
Iwaizumi stayed silent and Oikawa smirked.  
“Hey, do you remember that summer?” Oikawa whispered. “That was the first time I set the ball for anyone.”  
Before there was a team of six there was a team of two.

 

“Iwa-chaaaan, HEEEEEY!” Oikawa called while pumping his arm in a wave. Iwaizumi jumped, swatted at the beetle on the tree, and spectacularly missed his target by a foot at least. Said beetle lazily took off and drew out of reach as it flew away on the hot summer breeze. The cicadas screeched out in the quiet interlude before it was abruptly broken.  
“You scared away my beetle! How are you going to make up for that!?” Iwaizumi yelled as he stomped his foot down before launching into an offensive with his bugnet.  
“No wait! Don’t swat me with the net!” Oikawa shouted as he laughed, fending off the enraged Iwaizumi’s blows with the volley ball in his hands.  
“Stop defending yourself! Why are you even carrying that around!?” he huffed.  
“Because I’m going to become a volleyball player! A suuuuper famous one!” Oikawa shot back, sticking his tongue out at his friend.  
“Oh really? Why don’t you show me what you got then?” he grumbled as he crossed his arms.  
“I’ll show you only if you back of a bit first! Don’t wanna hit you with this~!” Oikawa laughed, before giving his signature pose, which he claimed would be “suuuuper popular in the future!” He always got a “yeah, right” as a reply from an exasperated Iwaizumi, who usually complied, albeit unwillingly.  
Iwaizumi walked a couple feet back.  
Oikawa cocked his head and smirked. “You didn’t have to be that far away you know.”  
“For good measures! Now hurry up and do it or I’m gonna ignore you.”  
Oikawa threw the ball into the air and tracked the ball’s path through the air. It always amazed him how mesmerizing it was, rotating through the air while cutting the sunlight into alternating arcs of shadow and blinding light. Too late, I couldn’t see it! He swung his arm quickly but whiffed the ball, bringing its trajectory to end at his head. Oikawa hoped that Iwaizumi had missed that part but he had seen everything, as usual.  
“BWAHAHAHA!”  
“Shut up! It’s harder than it looks stuuupid! Don’t point at me like that! I couldn’t see the ball for a second, it’s too bright!”  
“Oh, really? Let me try that then. Give it here.” He motioned, setting down his bugnet against a nearby tree before joining his friend in the open area of the park.  
Oikawa shook his head, “No way! You’re gonna lose it or something, let me throw it for you. It’s hard doing both at once. Especiaally for a newbie like yourself! Have you even seen volleyball before?”  
“No, but it should be easy enough to hit a ball because I have some coordination, unlike you” he shot back.  
“Whatever!”

After the sun had completely sunk out of sight, Oikawa’s mother opened the door to peer outside as she looked for her wayward child. She had given him a volley ball after seeing how into the recent game he was and hoped that he was just late because of that. A smile crept over her face as she saw Tooru come around the corner, hand-in-hand with Hajime and the volleyball tucked under his arm as they chattered excitedly.  
“I’m hoooome!” he yelled after seeing his mother looking at him from the doorway, his dust-smeared face breaking out into a grin. Hajime politely nodded but looked excited as nudged Tooru with one arm. “Oh, right! Can Iwa-chan stay over tonight so he can watch a volleyball game?” he asked, while he bounced to a stop in front of her.  
“Of course! Only if his mother is okay with that though- you can call her inside Hajime-kun.”  
Hajime nodded, “Thank you Mrs. Oikawa.”  
“OH! Right! So today Iwa-chan and I hit the ball like they do on TV!” Oikawa shouted as he flailed his arms in excitement.  
“Oh really? How did you do that?” she laughed as she ruffled Tooru’s hair.  
“Weeeell-”

“See? So it’s….not..as easy as…it looks….huh,” Oikawa panted as he lay on the ground with Iwaizumi sprawled out nearby. Both boys were exhausted and dirt-covered after chasing and recovering the ball from countless failed attempts.  
“I..almost….had it.” Iwaizumi mumbled. He took a deep breath before leaping to his feet.  
“We are going to hit this thing today. Get up- I know you can still stand Oikawa.” Iwaizumi walked over to Oikawa, and hauled him up. “You throw it up and I’ll hit it.”  
Oikawa laughed, “So you’re finally admitting that it’s hard to do both?”  
“…I can’t jump and hit it at the same time and neither can you. We both tried that already so we might as well work together. You’re better at tossing it up high enough anyways.” he replied. The boys had seen eventual success in hitting the ball after tossing it up, but they had been unable to hit the ball while jumping.  
“Alright then, try that running start again Iwa-chan. I’ll toss it for you.”  
“Aim well.”  
“I know.”  
Oikawa closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He thought of how fast Iwaizumi ran and how high he jumped. Thought of the length of his arm and how he bent his arm to meet the ball because it was at that point, that single moment and point of contact that a singularity between a ball and a player was created. He tossed the ball up.  
Even if I’m not the one hitting the ball, if Iwa-chan hits it then that’s good enough for me.  
Iwaizumi ran forward and jumped while Oikawa could only stand transfixed in a stupor, frozen in that moment. His best friend’s body was framed by the hazy summer sunlight to illuminate the supple curve of his back, the quiet yet determined pursuit of his arm steadily closing the distance between the ball and the palm of his hand, the natural bend of his legs, and those eyes. Eyes that had looked at him before with certainty, with absolute trust that he would succeed in getting the ball to him, were alight with a joy he hadn’t seen before. Long shadows swayed on the ground before him, shading his eyes from the sun that had always blocked his view, and for the first time he burned into his memory the shapes of summer, of volleyball, of love.  
“Iwa-chan, that was…”  
Beautiful.  
Iwaizumi turned around with an expression that mirrored Oikawa’s shocked gaze before he broke into a crooked grin that stretched from ear-to-ear in reply.  
There was no court or net, but there was a team.

 

“Yeah, of course I remember that summer.”  
“…I’m a bit surprised you do remember that since it was a long time ago.”  
“It’s why I’m a wing spiker right now, isn’t it? And why you’re a setter. My memory isn’t that bad Trashykawa. ”  
“But do you have an answer?”  
“Everyone goes their own ways eventually. Teams don’t last forever, but what you gain from that time will.”  
“Isn’t that lonely Iwa-chan?”  
“There is a thing called technology these days. I hear you can use it to keep in touch with old teammates.”  
“Iwa-chan, that’s not-!”  
“Then say it.”  
“That’s not fair!”  
“That’s what you wanted to say?”  
“No- dammit, I can’t ask Mattsun or Maki or everyone to go to the same college! I know that! You! Only you, I-”  
“…”  
“Don’t go Iwa-chan.”  
“Who said I’m going anywhere. It’s inevitable that you’ll move forward. But when I said I wouldn’t lose when we fight, that meant that I would be keeping up with you. You’re overthinking things, dumbass.”  
“I know you’ll keep that promise, but I still-I don’t want…Iwa-chan, I know how you stayed so positive whenever we lost...Isn’t that lonely? Knowing that we’ll all win even if you’re not there with us “  
“Oikawa, I said it’s-”  
“Iwa-chan I can’t move forward if you’re not there with me. It’s fine even if we’re not on the same team but I need you. I don’t want you to be lonely, or cry, and I need you.”  
“…”  
“…Hahaha, well, that’s just me thouuugh. Iwa-chan’s always been so indepen-”  
“Oikawa, I was never lonely thinking that way. I was never alone.”  
“…Iwa-chan, you have a girlfriend?”  
“…I am so close to coming over and punching you. How the hell can I get a girlfriend with you around me!?”  
“So it’s my fault eh? Sorry about that Iwa-chan, well, when I’m gone then you ca-”  
“It is your fault that I can’t get a girlfriend! I can only fall in love with one person you dumbass.”  
“Scary Iwa-chan! I-“  
“Oikawa, do I have to spell it out for you?!”  
“…”  
“You need to stop freaking out and assuming the worst while trying to cover everything up. I was never lonely because I had someone irreplaceable with me from the start! I fell in love on a certain day in summer with a certain sport and a certain dumbass who forgot what I said then.”  
“…Huh?”

 

The sun had already begun to sink, meeting with the earth and coloring the clouds pink and the sky gold.  
“Iwa-chan, that was…”  
Iwaizumi turned around with exhilaration thrumming through his body. He was about to yell from excitement to his friend but was struck by the sight of Oikawa’s eyes dyed a brilliant gold by the fading light as they focused on his face. He was nailed in place by those eyes that shimmered and shifted like a sea of golden leaves in autumn while his shadow reached out to meet his friend’s feet. At a loss for what to do, he gave his best friend a crooked grin and he watched as his friend’s smile bloomed back in return.

As they made their way home with Oikawa’s arm slung over Iwaizumi’s shoulder, Oikawa stopped for a moment and slid his arm off.  
“What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi asked.  
“Iwa-chan, what happens if we aren’t on the same volleyball team?”  
“Why wouldn’t we be on the same team?”  
“I don’t know…maybe something happens? Like you change schools or something? I don’t want to play volleyball without Iwa-chan!”  
“Then we’ll make our own team separate from school so we can still play together.”  
“A private team?”  
“Yeah, just for the two of us.”  
“But what if we stop playing volleyball?”  
“We’re friends right? We can still see each other for stuff.”  
“Yeaaah? But people don’t stay friends forever either…”  
“Then we just have to stay together.”  
“….Okay then. You have to promise me then that you’ll stay with me, not just for volleyball, or even if I’m suuuper annoying.”  
“Huh?”  
“You have to keep this promise, okay?”  
Iwaizumi looked over into his friend’s eyes and met his gaze before reaching out and grabbing hold of his hand.  
“I promise.”

 

“We promised to stay together no matter what happened, right?”  
“Wha-that was just to play volleyball together though!”  
“It wasn’t just for volleyball, someone made me promise otherwise.”  
“We were just kids!”  
“You know I don’t go back on my word!”  
“Wha-Why did you not say anything then Iwa-chan!?”  
“I wasn’t expecting you to spring it on me like that! I thought you would realize it, but you didn’t. And I am not repeating anything I’ve already said today, ever.”  
“…Iwa-chan, are you blushing? I bet you’re beet-red right now.”  
“Shut up! It’s 3 in the morning when you decide to call me, flip-out over nothing, and take forever to say what you mean.”  
“Sorry, sorry…but, thank you. For everything. “  
“…”  
“…”  
“Craaap, I feel like I’m dying.”  
“Don’t screw with me, you’re telling me you’re embarrassed? And no you can’t die. Don’t make me regret this Oikawa.”  
“Alright, I’ll only die when you kill me then.”  
“You’ll have an early death then.”  
“Yeah, because someone is a tsundere.”  
“…Shut up. You going to see Karasuno tomorrow?”  
“Geh, hell no I’m not going to see Tobio-chan and his perfect setting form!”  
“Suit yourself, but get some sleep.”  
“Haha…like I can sleep after that? I don’t know how to act now…”  
“Just act like normal.”  
“But how can I after such a passionate confession of love!”  
“…How about I come over and knock you out instead.”  
-click-  
“GAAH, don’t just hang up on me!"  _I want him to come over but everyone is home tonight too, shit!_  
“…Tooru? Why are you still awake?”

 

Extra: Texts the next day

Oikawa-chan~!: y did u do that!???  
Mom: What  
Oikawa-chan~!: ugh i’m so done with u  
Mom: You actually waited for me?  
Oikawa-chan~!: ur so mean T.T  
Mom: Be sure to wear glasses then  
Oikawa-chan~!: i have no other choice dumbass!  
Mom: That’s what you get for calling at 3 in the morning  
(he held a grudge)


	2. A Date for Two

The heat of summer had long since passed and the heat no longer lazily rose off of the pavement in dizzying whorls as the chirping of cicadas broke the hazy summer silence.  The heater droned in Iwaizumi’s room, valiantly fending off the stifling morning cold of winter as he faced the mountain of textbooks and test prep materials.  It was warm enough to bring memories of the past summer to mind, too warm even.  His eyelids would grow heavy and slowly blink themselves closed.  There were many gaps of inactivity filled with quiet breathing.  Without fail, the soft sounds of sleep would end with a startled shake as he came to after nearly sliding his head off of his hand to have a sudden, literal reunion with his books.  In a seemingly endless cycle, he repeated it over and over, refusing to give in.  His eyes began to close for the umpteenth time and the page grew blurry in front of him.  Sweet, sweet sleep, so close and yet so-

“IWA CHAAAAN!” Oikawa came screaming into the room as he threw both the door and his arms in greeting.  

“Sngrhk!?”  *BANG*

Instead of waking normally, his head had slipped off his hand and he had involuntarily jerked his head forward in response to the noise made by a certain moron.  Thus the new equation added to his textbook became Iwaizumi’s forehead.

“Whoooa, I heard a bang in stereo!  Well, it was close to being in stereo.  You almost made it!  Aaaah, that giant forehead of yours is suuuper red now.  It’s still cute even though you’ll have less brain cel- GAH!”  Oikawa scrunched himself into a ball as he nursed his now aching head which sported a new lump that increased his already freakishly unfair, according to Iwaizumi, height a few millimeters.

“There, now we’re even in amount of brain cells lost.  Not that you had much to begin with.” Iwaizumi smirked as he finally had a rare chance to look down at Oikawa from his chair.  The smirk shifted to a frown as a vaguely disturbing thought drifted through his mind.

_What is this S and M like relationship?  More importantly, why is this only vaguely disturbing?_

Oikawa whipped his head up, his eyes watering slightly as he indignantly whined. “Hey!  I came over to lend you my help!”

There was a pause as Iwaizumi simply stared at Oikawa, who was staring straight back at him with the face of a kicked animal.  Iwaizumi’s eyebrows began to creep up to assume their all-too-familiar position as an arch of incredulity and Oikawa cracked.

Oikawa’s arms flailed as he stuttered from the floor.  “N-n-No, I’m serious!  Really!  Believe me!” 

“That phrase gives me every reason NOT to believe you.”

“Don’t say that!  Don’t you believe in your captain?!”

Iwaizumi paused as he ignored the question and stared at his childhood friend, that annoyingly attractive man, as he sulked with a face far removed from what appeared in the volleyball magazines as uncharacteristically dark circles hovered below his narrowed eyes.  School, studying, volleyball, and helping Iwaizumi study were taking its toll on him.

Iwaizumi leaned in towards Oikawa who jerked his head up in response. “Hey, how much sleep have you been getting?”

“Huh?  Why are you asking that?  I’ve been getting enough, _mother dearest_ ~”

Iwaizumi’s face darkened and Oikawa’s arms flew up to ward off an incoming blow.  “Liar.”

“Huh?  Hey Iwa-chan it’s-”

“Let’s go somewhere.”

“HUH!?”

Iwaizumi frowned.  “Don’t ‘HUH!?’ me.  Is it that abnormal?”

“No!  I-I mean, shouldn’t we be studying now!?  And you kept interrupting me!”  Oikawa broke off eye contact and stared fixedly at the wall as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Iwaizumi leaned back in his chair sighed as he shook his head.  “You’re usually glued to me anyways so what does it matter?”

Oikawa frowned and flipped his head to stare at the other wall as he crossed his arms. 

“Come on, it’s just for today.” Iwaizumi said as he grabbed Oikawa and dragged him out of his room.

“Where are we going!?”

“Surprise.”

“At least have the decency to tell me before you just kidnap people!”

“Bus stop.”

“More than just thaaaat!”

“Train station.”

 

An hour later after much flailing, complaining, and resigned grumbling, Oikawa found himself blankly staring at the entrance of Miyagi Prefecture’s aquarium with a single thought that echoed through his mind.

_Huh._

Oikawa turned and stared at his best friend/newly discovered alien (?) for a good five seconds as he tried to formulate a coherent sentence.

“He-hey, Iwa-chan, care to- I mean, what even- can you...Please explain- what are we doing here?”

“Explain what?” Iwaizumi stared back at him with an equally deadpan face.

Oikawa motioned to the aquarium and the surrounding area with his arms.  “Thiiis..?”

“We’re going inside the building.  What else is there to explain?”

“I mean…isn’t it kind of weird for two guys to go to a place like this together?”

“No.  Why would it be?”

Oikawa immediately defaulted back to his deadpan face, which was quickly growing into the expression he had used most in an hour of the current day.   “…You really…I don’t even know what to tell you.”

“Come on, let’s go.”  Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s hand and pulled the now stiffened man towards the entrance of the building.

 

“Welcome!”

As they made their way through the throngs of people, a cheerful attendant handed Iwaizumi a pamphlet as she had to the many couples before them.  She reached out and patiently waited for Oikawa to respond as he watched her offer it to him.

_What the hell is going ooooon!?_

Iwaizumi reached over and took it for him, nodding at the attendant and thanking her.  It was only a few more steps before they reached a booth with another attendant handing out small, colorful booklets.   

“Would you like to participate in the activity we have today?  There will be stations throughout the aquarium with fun events to do with groups or couples!”

Before Oikawa could refuse, Iwaizumi nodded and grabbed two of the booklets as Oikawa continued his attempt at drilling a hole with his eyes into Iwaizumi’s forehead.  “Sure, thanks.”

_Why are you so calm!?_

As if he suddenly noticed the unnatural silence, Iwaizumi turned to check on Oikawa.  “You’re awfully quiet.”

“…”

Iwaizumi’s face cracked into a smirk as he threw a sidelong glance at the frozen form of his friend.  “How rare, you’re actually speechless.  I thought you’ve been to an aquarium before.”

Oikawa’s face reddened.  “H-hey!  I have been to plenty before!  With a girlfriend!”

“You sure it wasn’t just with your Mom?”  Iwaizumi shot back.

Oikawa frowned, his brow wrinkling up.  “No!  Typically, two people at an aqua-”

_Wait a second.  Rewind that._

_“I mean…isn’t it kind of weird for two guys to go to a place like this together?”_

_“No.  Why would it be?”_

_Replay that._

_“No.  Why would it be?”_

_It can’t be…this boy is too dense to realize that going to an aquarium as a couple is popular for dates!?_

_Naïve!  This boy is naïve!_

Oikawa started as Iwaizumi waved his hand in front of his face.  “Oi, earth to Oikawa, you okay there?  Man, you look really out of it.  Haaah, well I guess I’ll have to show you around then since an aquarium is clearly too much for you to handle.”

“Oh reaaaally?!  Should the boy who has never gone to an aquarium with a _girl_ be telling me this?!” Oikawa snapped back.

Iwaizumi sneered as he leaned closer into Oikawa’s face.  “Haah!?  Just because I haven’t gone with a girl doesn’t mean I can’t read a map!”

Oikawa drew closer to Iwaizumi before he smirked.  “Somehow I don’t believe the words of a _virgin_ boy.”

“Shiiiittykaaaawa- that has nothing to do with this.  Anyways, I’m pretty sure your _girlfriends_ all dumped you before anything even happened so you have no right to be telling me that.” 

“Geh!?  H-how do you even know that!?”

“Who was the one who always came crying to me at weird hours of the night?”

“That only happened once!”

“More than once.  It happened with your previous girlfriend from 3 months ago and then just recently you-”

“…”

“…You-”

Neither had said a word about that phone call after that night.  The topic had become taboo as both had strictly adhered to the unspoken agreement to never breathe a word or admit what had happened.  As they stood in silence, a familiar figure spotted their stand-off. 

“Whooa, I didn’t want to have to report a murder at the aquarium today.  Can you guys take that outside?  What?  You guys are making some weird faces right now.”

Oikawa’s eyes bugged out.  “…Makki?”

Hanamaki raised his hand in response.  “Yes.  I come in peace.”

“Did you come here alone?”

Hanamaki shook his head and motioned to the open spot next to him.  “Nah, I came here mainly for this one- hey, where did she go?”

Oikawa tilted his head as his expression became deadpan.  “You lost your girlfriend?”

“No, you moron, my sister!  Now stop looking at me with those dead fish eyes!”

Sighing, Iwaizumi raised his hand and dealt Oikawa an instant-karma blow. 

“OUCH!  No violence in front of the children!”

“Then stop messing around!  Please ignore this idiot.”  After sighing again Iwaizumi turned to a startled Hanamaki, who had been a bit lost in his thoughts of “ _Damn, that was an awesome backhand.”_

“Hey, so you’re looking for your little sister then, right?” Iwaizumi asked.

A clear, childish voice responded in Hanamaki’s stead.  “Yep!”

Oikawa looked around as he nursed the new lump on his head.  “Eh?  Who said that?”

“Nice to meetcha, big brother’s friend!”  As Oikawa’s eyesight followed the voice to its source, he saw a small girl decked out in a fluffy penguin coat of some sort peeking around Hanamaki’s legs.

Hanamaki gave out an exasperated sigh before reaching for the girl’s hand and pulling her in front of him.  “When did you get there!?  Geez, don’t wander off like that.  Ah- anyways, this is my little sister, Rie. ”    

“Hanamaki motioned towards his captain.

“This is Oikawa, remember?  He’s the one who you said looks like a playboy.”

“Oikawa nii-chan!” 

“Huh!?  Wha-what kind of words are you teaching your sister!?” Oikawa squawked. 

_More importantly, what’s up with that messed up introduction!_

Hanamaki smiled before turning to motion towards Iwaizumi.  “And that spiky one is Iwaizumi.  Like a cactus, right?”

“Yep!  Nice to meetcha Cactu-Iwaizumi nii-chan!”

Iwaizumi’s face froze into a smile.  “A…a cactus…..”

_A plant.  I became a plant._

They stood in shock of the tiny, fluffy creature in front of them.  She looked up at them, her eyes shining with excitement. 

Oikawa plastered a strained smile onto his face.  “N-n-nice to meet you.”  He silently cursed the real culprit, that devilish brother of hers, who was conveniently smiling away.       

He glanced over at Iwaizumi and grabbed his shoulder as he whispered into his ear.  “If I hadn’t taken so much damage right now, I would feel like taking her home with me…”

Hanamaki whipped his head around to give a shocked glare at Oikawa as he pulled his younger sister closer to him.  “I feel like calling the attendant over to catch an actual pervert.”

“What do you mean by ‘actual!?  And how did you hear that!?” Oikawa huffed.

Hanamaki tilted his head and frowned as he thought about it before slowly starting.  “First off, you’re usually louder than you think you are.  Anyways, I knew a certain person who nearly got arrested one time even though they were innocent…”

Their heads snapped over to stare at Hanamaki.  “How!?”

Hanamaki thoughtfully tapped his chin with a finger before frowning.  “Well, some stuff happened and he was nearly arrested for child abduction cause he was mistaken for a pervert.” 

_What happened!?_

Hanamaki shook his head and sighed.  “Well, I have to come all the time again to the aquarium to bring Rie even though the misunderstanding was resolved.  He needs to get over it.”

_Really, what happened!?_

Iwaizumi gaped at Hanamaki.  “You know, I’m pretty sure being mistaken for a pervert would be a critical blow to anyone.”

“That’s right.  Makki, give the poor guy a break.” Oikawa agreed.

Hanamaki smiled widely at them.  “You guys are getting along just fine now huh.  I was just joking by the way, what kind of heartless demon do you think I am?  Come on, you guys can travel with us.  Right, Rie?”

She vigorously nodded, shaking forward the penguin parka’s hood onto her head before she sped off.  “Mhm!  Come this way, let’s go see the penguins!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it became really long and somewhere along the way and I lost steam (thanks, school). The plot (or whatever isn't there still, it became a comedy somehow) is done, but I just write reaaaally slowly. I seriously just want to move on to writing the derpy shorts I come up with every ten minutes since there will probably be another 2-5k of words needed to finish this sucker off. I'd also like to apologize for my lack of quality writing because I seriously have no idea what I'm even doing.


End file.
